Jump Then Run
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: *GG4 Book Spoilers* Cammie runs away from Gallagher Academy and finds herself in a small town with large secrets. With a guy in a black sweatshirt always showing up wherever she is, she starts to get worried. She then finds out...*full summary inside*
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first GG story. I've read two stories for the fifth book in the GG series, do I decided to do my own story since I had a few of my own ideas. Remember, this is my first story for Gallagher Girls! So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. If I did, this would so be the fifth book. **

**I do own the plot however. And one of my friend's ancestors used to own the town in the story. Of course, I re-named the town so you people can't find out where I live. **

**Summary:***GG4 Book Spoilers* Cammie runs away from Gallagher Academy and finds herself in a small town with large secrets. With a guy in a black sweatshirt always showing up wherever she is, she starts to get worried. She then finds a diary of Jennette Goode, Zach's grandmother, with a bunch of letters inside with secrets about the Circle of Caven, including why they are after her.

**Words:**843

* * *

I quietly snuck**(A/N:Microsoft says this is a word but spell check says it isn't)** out of Gallagher Academy, holding a brown bag with two changes of clothes, money, and anything else a spy might need. I looked up at the dark sky and saw dark clouds coming closer. I smiled, knowing it was going to rain and hopefully no one would really look for me. I started to run really fast to Rosewood. I finally ran the few miles and got to the gazebo and looked at it. I sighed and felt a raindrop hit my head. I started running again.

The rain had sped up when I finally made it to the truck stop. I looked around me and saw a trailer with West Virginia on the license plate. I shrugged to myself. No one would expect me to go to West Virginia. I ran over to the truck and knocked on the passenger door. I saw an old man reach over and open the door and he looked down at me. "Can I help ya?" he asked with a southern accent.

"Yes, please. I need a ride to...Well, anywhere," I answered him.

"Get on in," he told me waving his hand for me to climb up. I quickly climbed inside and shut the door. "Is West Virginia good nuff for ya?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded his head and looked over at me. "What's your name?"

"Jane Fields," I answered.

"My name's Bob Montgomery," the man said as he started the engine and riding away. The rest of the trip was really boring and I kept glancing at the signs memorizing my way back to Gallagher. I kept glancing at the clock and saw the hours slowly passing by. The man drove into a small town and then down another highway. He then got to another small town and drove into a large parking lot at Wal-Mart. He parked and looked over at me. "We'll be stoppin' here real quick and then start leaving again. If ya want, you can just stay here. Really nice town."

I looked at him and nodded my head, "I'll stay here. Thanks for the ride. Do you want me to pay you?"

"No thanks. You need the money. I can tell." He glanced over at my small bag.

"Thanks again," I said.

I jumped out of the truck at the same time as Bob. I made a mental note to myself to send him some money when I got back to Gallagher. I saw him starting to unhitch the trailer so he could get gas in the truck. I started walking to the other side and started counting the vehicles.

_30: Pick-Up Trucks_

_8: Vans_

_9: Cars_

I was about to cross the street when I heard a loud banging noise of the worse music in the world. I turned my head and saw a cameo truck without the doors driving by and blasting music about alcohol or something. "Welcome to Redneck City," I murmured to myself as I crossed the road. I glanced back and saw two guys jump out and start talking to a blonde girl and a brunette girl.

I walked into the store and bought some food and quickly checked out. I looked at the lady behind the cash register and asked, "Are there any good hotels around here?"

"We got a fancy lookin' motel next to Dairy Queen and right across from the Mexican Restaurant. It may look fancy, but it's horrible on the inside. Last I heard, there were bugs crawling around in some of the rooms. They probably clean up real good whenever the health inspector comes to town," she told me.

"Thanks," I said to her hating this town already. I quickly left Wal-Mart and started looking around for a Dairy Queen or Mexican Restaurant, no such luck. I slowly walked off to the side of the road and walked on the sidewalk. I saw teenagers walking on it and shouting at each other.

I finally got to a part of town with some old building where two teens were holding hands and walking around in the yard. I continued walking and looking for the restaurants when I saw a row of buildings with a bunch of stores. I saw a court house and took a right turn and continued walking. I finally saw a Mexican Restaurant and a Dairy Queen and I looked around for a fancy motel. I saw a fountain and a pool on the other side of the road and guessed it was the motel.

I quickly checked in and climbed up the stairs and went into my room. I saw some dirt on the floor and a little bit of dirt on the bed. "Gross," I said loudly scrunching up my nose in disgust. I put my bag on the desk and walked over to close the curtain at the window. I looked outside and saw a boy in a black sweatshirt staring right at me on the other side of the road. I quickly closed the curtain and didn't open it again.


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter! Not my favorite, but I guess it's like a filler chapter..Sort of? Anyways, thanks to SchoolGirl101, Rosey 3425, gallaghergirlheart for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you three. The next chapter will be more exciting as Cammie starts to read the-Wait! I can't tell you. Never mind. :D I love knowing stuff the readers don't know. lol.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gallagher Girls. I do own two of the characters in this chapter though! Oh! And the one outfit described in the chapter.

**Summary: **Cammie starts to slowly explore the town and she ends up in the library. While she's there, she runs into a extremely friendly girl. When Cammie is about to leave the library, she hears a heavy door quietly close, like someone was trying to sneak off. So of course, she quickly follows the footsteps.**  
**

**Words: **1,714

**POV: **1st Person-Cammie**  
**

**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning and peeked out the window, the boy in the black sweatshirt wasn't there. I sighed in relief and closed the curtains. I walked over to my closet and quickly changed into a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts. I quickly left the hotel to explore the town some more and see if I could find anything suspicious (besides the fact that a fifteen year old boy was drunk and sitting in the shot gun seat of a truck).

I walked down the street and tried not to draw too much attention to myself. I saw a sign for the library so I walked to it. I saw how large the library was on the outside and walked in. I looked around and already saw shelves of books everywhere. I continued walking and saw only five people in the library. I started skimming through the books looking for a quiet spot to think. I turned a corner and ran into a body. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" A girl said, looking down at me. She extended her hand out for me to grab so I grabbed it and she pulled me up. "Gosh! I'm sorry! I thought you were my annoying brother. Anyways, are you new here? Are you home schooled? Are you visiting? I mean, I know EVERYONE in this town and I don't know who you are."

"Um… I'm just visiting," I answered uncertain of what to say.

"Cool. Who are you visiting?"

"No one, I'm just coming through the town," I told her.

"Awesome. So, since you're new, do you want me to show you around the town? I can give you the best tour for this town!" She smiled at me and brushed back a stray hair that was in front of her eye.

"Um..." I said quietly. I looked at the girl again. She seemed innocent with her brown t-shirt, blue jean vest, and cameo pants. She had mid-length brown/black curly hair with big blue-green eyes.

"So, I'll take that as a no. Anyways, are you looking for a book to read?" She asked.

"No, not—"

She cut me off and started dragging me to one of the sections in the library. She bent down and her fingers skimmed through the books. She pulled out a book with a horrible cover. "This book is one of my favorites! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Eww! That is the worse cover in the world!' Yeah, it is the worse cover in the world but the book is awesome! Don't ever judge a book by its cover." She smiled and put the book in my hands.

"Um..."

"You probably don't want to check out the book since you don't live here, but I can show you the quietest place here so you can read it," she said to me. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. Wow. She was way too friendly and didn't let you even say anything. Rude, but nice.

We finally got to the back of the library and I saw a bunch of books, magazines, and newspaper articles. There were a few chairs and seats too. "Barely anyone comes back here. I sometimes call it my secret hangout because I'm usually the only one here. Also, the newspaper articles are pretty cool. Did you know a girl disappeared from this town 55 years ago? Turns out, she was my great-aunt," the girl paused and put her finger on her chin. "I never told you my name did I?" she asked me. I shook my head. "My name's Alex Mason. What's your name?"

"Jane Fields," I said to her.

"Cool," she paused and looked at me. "If you ever want to talk to me or get a tour of the town, you can just meet me at the park." She turned around and pointed to the back of the library. "The park is that way." She looked at me again. "See ya, maybe." She turned away and quickly left. Then she came back. "You better read that book! It's too dang good to not read. Especially…" she paused and I saw tears in her eyes. "That one part where..Never mind, don't want to ruin it for you." Then she finally left.

I finally looked at the book and read the title, 'Summer of My German Soldier'. I shrugged and tossed the book on one of the chairs and walked over to the newspapers. I shifted through them and found the article that Alex was talking about. On the headlines were the words, 'Missing Girl!' I read the first two words and was already shocked becoming shocked. The words 'Jennette Goode' were written there. My eyes grew wide. I didn't exactly know what Zach's mom's name was, but I was starting to maybe think it was Jennette. But, didn't Alex say that Jennette was her great-aunt and that this happened fifty-five years ago? It couldn't be Zach's mom.

After I read the article, I glanced back at the book. I grabbed it and sat down and started reading it. I sighed as I was sort of boring. Suddenly, it was all getting for too exciting and then after two hours, I finally finished it. I slowly got up and put the book back where it came from and heard a door shut as quietly as possible.

I walked quickly and saw a large door at the children's section closing. I looked around and saw the librarian was busy. I walked to the kid's section and opened the door and slipped through. I heard running footsteps and saw a black sweatshirt. I was tempted to run down the stairs, but saw an elevator that I could use and hopefully surprise the person. I pressed the button and waiting for ten seconds, it finally came up. I jumped in and pressed the down button and it slowly went down. After four minutes, I knew this was a horrible idea. I finally got to the bottom and saw the door to my left closing.

I ran outside and grabbed the door and saw the boy in the black sweatshirt running down the hill. I ran after him, but suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and grabbed the hand and flew the body over my shoulder. I looked down and saw a familiar face. It looked like Alex, but in boy form.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy yelled at me.

"You surprised me!" I said angrily. I looked up and saw black sweatshirt boy was gone. I sighed and glared at the boy.

"Well, Alex asked me to come and get you. Ugh. Things I do for my insane sister," he grumbled and stood up. "Follow me. I'll take you to her." He turned away and started walking. I stood there, wondering whether or not I should follow him. He turned around and looked at me, "Coming or not?" he asked.

I nodded my head and slowly followed him. We came to a bunch of trees and bushes and he walked into a small path between two large trees. I walked behind him knowing I could kick his butt if I needed to. I looked at my feet and saw broken beer bottles around me.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, this is my welcome present to you," he said quietly. I just followed him. Then I saw a small building with a broken window. He turned to me, grinning wickedly. "That building is haunted and everyone who goes in there dies. So, I dare you to go into the house," he told me.

"Do I have too?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

I sighed and slowly started to climb inside, starting to hate myself for being so stupid. I looked around, no dangerous looking objects. I stared down below me and saw a book covered in dust, except for one part. That one part had 'Goode' written on it. I slowly climbed down and grabbed the book and dusted it off. 'Jennette Goode' was written on the cover. I slowly opened the front page and saw that it was a diary for Jennette Goode. I stared at it and suddenly got uncomfortable.

I quickly climbed out with the book and landed on the ground next to the boy. I looked at him and started walking away. "Hey! What's that in your hands?" he asked yelling at me.

I ignored him and started walking faster. I felt him grab my arm and he looked at the book. "Oh. My. God!" He grabbed me and threw me to the ground and tried to grab the book. "Give me the book!" He yelled at me.

I kicked him in the ankles and started to run as fast as I could. I heard him running behind me and yelling at me to give him the book, but of course I ignored him. I patted my pocket and felt my room key and knew I was going to go there. I took a random turn behind a building and hid in a really small hole that I could barely fit into. I heard him run by me so I slowly got out and ran off towards the hotel.

I finally got to the hotel and ran up the stairs and grabbed my key and opened the door. I ran inside and slammed the door shut and locked it up. I ran over to the curtains and peeked out of them. I saw black sweatshirt boy and gulped. Then I saw the one boy run right by him, but sweatshirt boy didn't take his gaze off me.

I gulped and closed the curtains. I knew that he knew exactly who I was, what I was, and what I was doing. I thought I couldn't trust him.

* * *

**Not the greatest chapter and no good fight scenes but...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day! WOOT!**

**Oh yeah. This chapter probably isn't any good(just like the last one)because I wrote this at like...1:00am so...Hopefully you'll like it a little bit.  
**

**Summary:** Cammie slowly starts to read the book of Jennette Goode and finds a few letters in the back. Then a mysterious letter shows up on her hotel room door.

**Words:** 1, 031

**POV:** 1st Person-Cammie

* * *

I sat down on my bed and looked at the book in my hands. I opened it up and looked at the inside of it. After I read the entire thing, I knew two things; Jennette Goode was Zach's grandmother. She was a Gallagher Girl; she had two daughters; Emily and Sophie. Jennette was 39 when she joined the Circle of Cavan and Sophie also joined. Emily however continued fighting against the Circle. Emily had a child (it didn't list the child's name) and was killed by Sophie a year after the child was born. I also learned that the very last entry was talking about Zach's birth. All it said was that Sophie gave birth to Zach and that Josh, Zach's dad, was on a mission. Sophie planned for Zach to join the Circle.

I sighed. Everything in this book wasn't what I was looking for. Yes, I found answers to lots of things. But they weren't what I wanted. I slowly flipped to the very last page and an envelope fell out. I slowly opened it and saw a few pieces of paper. I slowly read the first one.

_Dear Mom, _

_Matthew Morgan has answers for our questions. We will try and capture him and force him to answer us. If he doesn't answer, we will keep him alive, but hunt down his family and torture them in front of him till he tells us everything._

_-Sophia_

_Dear Mom,_

_We have just learned that Matthew Morgan, and his wife, Rachel, are having a daughter. We will of course use this against him in the future._

_-Sophia_

_Dear Mom,_

_Matthew Morgan has told us nothing! We were about to keep him in prison, but he jumped off a cliff. Whatever he is hiding, it must be important. We did search for his body, but we couldn't find him. He might still be alive._

_When Cameron, his daughter, gets older, we'll hunt her down for our answers._

_-Sophia_

_Dear Mom,_

_We found Matthew Morgan. We will be keeping him alive until he tells us what we want to know. We've told him that we'll kill his wife, Rachel, if he doesn't tell us. He bites on his lip and says nothing. _

_We won't threaten Cameron however. We'll catch her and surprise him and torture her until he tells us everything._

_-Sophia_

_Dear Mom, _

_I know what you are doing. You stupid bitch! _

_-Sophia_

I re-read the first few letters. My dad! He was still alive (probably)! But, if I got caught, I would be tortured until he told them whatever it was they wanted to know. I slowly looked at the last two pieces of paper. I grabbed one of them.

_Dear Cameron Ann Morgan,_

_I know you've read my diary and the letters from my horrible daughter, Sophie (aka Sophia). I hope that they helped you with your mission that I knew you're doing, since no one gives answers to teenage girls. Of course, I'm pretty sure you're reading this. I am dead by now, so I really don't know if you are._

_Anyways, do not trust anyone with the last name Mason, except for a girl named Alexandria(I think she goes by Alex). She is very confused because her entire family is in the Circle of Cavan. She doesn't know about the Circle, but her parents and her twin brother do and they are probably hunting you down! Please, save her and take her with you so that she doesn't become part of the Circle! Please!_

_I also have a granddaughter, Susan Black. She's Emily's daughter. She is a trained assassin and went to Blackheart(I'm sure you know about Blackthorne, Blackheart is the same except for girls). However, she is not evil and you can trust her with your life. She is probably still living in Paris, France._

_I also have a grandson, Zachary Goode. I know he goes to Blackthorne, but I'm not certain if he is good or evil. His mother is Sophie and Sophie is an important member of the Circle. I don't know if you should trust him or not. So, my advice, do not trust him. _

_Also, I know that you think I'm part of the Circle of Cavan, but I left and started to try and help the CIA. They didn't want me and told me to leave them alone. So, I made my own secret organization (I can't tell you the name in case you aren't Cammie)._

_Sincerely,_

_Jennette Goode_

"Wow," I whispered to myself. Jennette Goode had written this entire letter just for me. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. I looked at the other letter and opened it. All it was was an address in Paris. I was guessing it was to Susan Black.

I heard a knock on the door and I slowly got up. I was wishing there was a peep hole, but I couldn't tell. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one was there. I saw a letter attached to the door and I opened it.

_I know you're here, Cammie._

I stared at the letter in my hand and shut the door and locked it. I ran to the window and saw black sweatshirt boy wasn't standing there. I continued watching and saw him slowly walk into sight and stand there and stare at me. _Great, he's stalking me and he's probably part of the Circle_. I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, new chapter! YAY! Anyways, thanks to the three people who reviewed yesterday, LivvyBubbleGum, AllyACTUAL NAME, and Marie Hughes! Thanks. **

**So, this chapter should be better than the last two, hopefully. So, yeah. It's short and I hate that it is short but..**

**Summary: **Cammie quickly checks out of the hotel in the small town she's been in and finds another note on her door. She sees black sweatshirt boy running away so she chases after him. She finally loses sight of him and heads to the park to talk to Alex.

**Words:** 1,336

**POV: **1st Person-Cammie

**

* * *

**I quickly grabbed my small bag and quickly started packing my things. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to leave. I opened the door and saw a black sweatshirt turning the corner. I was about to chase after him when I saw a letter on my door. I grabbed it and quickly opened it.

_Meet me at the park._

I looked at the letter again and quickly ran down the stairs. I quickly checked out of the hotel. I saw the black sweatshirt running up a really steep hill, so I quickly ran after him. Half-way up the hill, I was running out of the breath. The hill was so steep and so hard to run on. I looked up and saw that this wasn't a normal hill, it was a mountain. I groaned and quickly started to run up the hill even faster. I finally got to the end of the run and saw the boy was running into the forest. I stopped running. I couldn't go into the forest because he might be able to hurt me and hand me over to the Circle. I slowly turned away and started walking down the steep hill trying not to fall. When I finally got to the bottom of the hill, I looked up and saw black sweatshirt boy was standing at the very top of the hill looking at me.

I looked away and started running to the park. I finally got there and looked around. I saw Alex, in the same outfit as the other day, hanging upside down on the monkey bars reading a book. I walked over to her. "Hey," I said to her trying not to scare her.

"Hold on a sec," she said. She flung the book onto a play set and quickly got off the monkey bars and looked at me. "Sup," she said walking over to get her book. She walked over to the play set and bent down and grabbed a box. She pulled out a banana and pinched the bottom of it, threw a stem part onto the ground, and started to peel the banana. "So, what do you want, Cammie?" she asked me.

"My name's Jane," I told her.

"No, it's not. Andy, my brother, told me that you're real name is Cammie Morgan and that you're wanted by the Circle of Cavan," she said simply like she told people this all the time.

I just stood there and stared at her as she started to eat her banana. "So, why aren't you with your family?" I asked her.

"They kicked me out of the house two weeks ago. Andy still visits me once in a while and tells me whatever he knows," she paused and continued eating.

"Why'd they kick you out?" I asked her.

"I told them I didn't want to join the Circle, they all got mad and gave me ten minutes to get stuff and get out. So I grabbed five hundred dollars, two pairs of clothes, shoes, food, and a few spy things," she said.

"You're a spy?" I asked.

"Aren't you?"

I didn't say anything and she just continued eating. "You want a banana?" she asked me.

"No thanks," I told her. I looked at her and asked, "Did you leave a note on my hotel room door?"

"Nope," she said. She threw the banana peel into the trash can and looked at me. "Do you still have the note?"

"Yeah," I handed her the note and she sat down and started to read it.

"Hmm… It seems like this person is very mysterious and doesn't want anyone to know who he or she is. They do have something very important to tell you and they know they can trust you with whatever they're gonna tell you. It also says that this person is a guy in his teens," Alex told me.

"How did-"

"I took a class on how to read people's writing. It took me a few years just to be able to know how to read that. Of course, since my parents kicked me out of the house, I probably won't be able to go back to school," she told me.

"Okay, so listen, we have to leave, now. It's too dangerous and—"

"I know. That's why my cousin from Paris sent me these." Alex bent down to her box and grabbed three plane tickets. "I don't know what the third one is for, but who cares? We're goin' to Paris, France!" She jumped up and down and started dancing and then stopped. "Aren't you going to go meet the guy who sent you that letter?" she asked me.

"I guess, but can you come with me?" I asked her.

"I would, but the guy only wants to see you. So, no, sorry," Alex said.

"Do you have a guess where I could meet him at?" I asked her.

She put her finger on her chin and started thinking. "Well, this is a big park. So, I don't know. Maybe the baseball bleachers that way," she pointed to her left. "Or the walking track that circles the entire park," she pointed behind her and I saw a path. "Maybe the drinking house," she pointed to the place that Andy had attacked me at the other day. "Maybe-"

"I get it," I told her. She just smiled and I started to walk away, looking for a black sweatshirt. I kept searching for anyone who probably wanted to talk to me, but no one was there. I groaned and started to walk away, but I thought about the 'drinking house', as Alex had called it.

I slowly started to walk between the two trees and I looked around me. I saw a black sweatshirt and then it was gone. I started chasing him, but I saw a piece of paper in the corner of my eye. I sighed and turned and looked over at it. I walked to the wall and grabbed the paper.

_Can't wait to see you in Paris, France._

I turned around and saw he was already gone. I grabbed the letter and went back to Alex. She was already and she turned to me. "Okay, so I just talked to my best friend, Jen, and she's going to drive us to the airport and the airport is an hour and thirty minutes away, so get ready for a long, long ride," Alex told me. She looked at me and then the paper in my hand. "He didn't show up did he?" she asked.

I shrugged. Alex nodded her head and we started walking away. Finally, a bright red car with a girl with bright red hair drove to us. "Get on in!" she told us. Alex hopped into the backseat and I got in with her. After one hour and thirty minutes, we got to a large airport and quickly boarded the plane. I didn't really want to know how Alex had snuck our weapons and spy stuff onto the plane though. I looked in front of me and saw a black sweatshirt sitting a few rows ahead of us. "Alex," I said quietly.

"Hm?" she asked.

"That boy in the black sweatshirt, he's been following me around," I whispered to her.

Alex's eyes darted to him and back at her hands. "Don't worry about him. He's just got nothing better to do than stalk a bunch of little girls," she told me quietly.

I nodded my head, but I didn't really agree with her on that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay! I like wrote this chapter five times and hated every single one! So, I picked the best one and this just happened to be it. I seriously hate this chapter and I know you'll hate it too. But it was better than the other four(trust me). So, I do hope you like this one. **

**Also, I'm sorry it took more than forever for this chapter to come out, I was busy with a different story. I'll alternate between two of my stories each week. So yeah...Anyways, enjoy this...I hope.  
**

**Words: **2, 212**  
**

**POV:** Cammie Morgan

* * *

The plane finally landed in France and we quickly got off. "Hey!" Alex yelled behind me as I started falling black sweatshirt guy. "I'll get through customs and I'll just follow you!"

I gave her thumbs up and quickly started following him. He was quickly disappearing into the crowd and I could barely see him. I finally got through everything and was outside of the airport and I saw him getting a taxi. I rushed over to him and he looked right at me and I saw a recognizable face. What I saw first was his dark brown eyes and then he turned and jumped in. I looked at the license plate and remembered it.

I turned and saw Alex running towards me. She held her hand up for a taxi and we quickly got into it. "Follow that taxi," I said to the driver.

He turned and glared at me. "It'll cost extra," he said to me in a French accent.

"We'll pay whatever you want, just follow him!" I said.

The driver smiled and quickly pressed the gas pedal and I fell back into my seat. I saw the taxi was going down a road and I saw we were heading to Paris. Good, I thought to myself.

We were finally driving all around Paris, France. The cab driver suddenly took a sharp turn and my head banged against the window. "Désolé!" he shouted loudly.

I groaned and looked out the window. I saw we were passing the same buildings, so that meant we were going in circles. I looked over at Alex and I knew she had also figured this out. _Just great_, she mouthed at me.

I nodded my head and suddenly, the cab came to a stop. I looked out the wind shield and saw that the cab we were following was stopped. I saw the boy in the black sweatshirt boy getting out and running down the street. I grabbed the money and shoved it into the cab driver's hand and jumped out of the car, Alex also getting out.

We started running down the street, trying to catch up to him. I knew it was drawing too much attention to us, so I motioned for Alex to start to slow down. We both started casually walking down the street. I stopped at a lady who looked friendly and asked her, "Avez-vous vu un garçon dans un sweat-shirt noir en cours d'exécution de cette façon?"

"Oui, il a couru de cette façon," she said to me.

"Je vous remercie!" I shouted at her as I jogged down the road.

"What did she say?" Alex asked me.

"She said that the boy in the black sweatshirt was running that way," I told Alex, pointing ahead of me.

"Oh," Alex said staring ahead of us.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just think I've seen him somewhere before."

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"I…I don't know. I remember seeing him… I remember when Blackthorne visited Blackheart, the boy was there," Alex said.

Things weren't looking good for me. If this was Zach, was he just protecting me or trying to hurt me? Or was the boy someone else? Someone dangerous?

"I got it!" Alex shouted. She stopped jogging and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked around and saw we were all alone. "I remember the letter of his name! G. But G was maybe his first or last name!"

I sighed again. G as in Goode. The boy had to be Zach! Who else could it be? I looked at Alex and took a deep breath. "We have to find the boy! I'm more than certain I know who he is!" I said to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure we can trust him!" I said.

She looked me in the eye and said quietly, "Are you sure? I don't think we can…" Her voice trailed off and she continued staring at me.

"We can trust him," I told her.

"I don't think so." She paused and looked at me. "Cammie, where's the piece of paper with that address for some place in Paris?"

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled it out and handed it over to her. She looked at it and then around the place. "Follow me," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Don't you understand? We can't trust this boy! He's trying to capture you Cammie and take you back to the Circle! We can't let anything like this happen to you!" Alex said to me angrily. "We have to go to Sarah's house! Her and Lance-"

"Lance?" I asked.

"Lance, her husband. Anyways, her and Lance will help us! They'll know what to do and they'll also tell you that you can't trust the boy!" Alex said again.

"Wait a second!" I shouted. It all fitted together now. This was all a trick. "That letter, from your grandmother, it was a fake! All of them! None of them were real! And in the letter, it said you didn't know about the Circle or anything like that! Yet, you do! And-" I stopped talking. Susan was an assassin and so was Alex. I started backing away and started running off as fast as I could. I had to get away from her, fast. I ran to the building the boy in the sweatshirt ran into.

"Cammie! I'm not ever going to hurt you! This isn't a trick!" I heard Alex screaming behind me. "My grandmother wrote that letter to you three years ago before I knew any of this! She's dead now so she couldn't write a new one! Cammie!"

I ran as fast as I could and slammed the door shut to the building. I locked it tight and turned around. I slowly crept around the place and heard footsteps above me. I slowly climbed the stairwell and saw a body moving quickly.

After ten minutes, I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw the boy in the black sweatshirt standing there, staring at me. "Hello, Cammie," he said gruffly. As soon as he talked, I knew he wasn't Zach. I slowly started backing away but he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the wall.

He slowly lifted his hood down and instead of the dark green-blue eyes Zach has, I saw dark brown eyes. His face was different and I barely recognized him. I tried to back away, but suddenly more hands grabbed me. I struggled, trying to get away from the people, but I couldn't get away. I was about to scream but there was suddenly a gag in my mouth. The boy came closer and stared at me in the eyes, "And you thought I was Zach. Like Zach would ever save you?" He smirked and suddenly, I felt something knock me on the head. I screamed into the gag and suddenly everything was slowly going black.

/\Page Break/\

I was dreaming. I knew that much. But my dream was so weird and yet so real at the same time.

"Zach!" I screamed as I ran through a dark room.

I saw someone standing there, but it wasn't Zach. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out who he was.

"Cammie!" I heard a girl yelling behind me. I turned around and saw a young girl wearing only camo. I looked closer and saw she was Alex. "Cammie! You have to come with me! Sarah and I are waiting!"

I looked back at the boy and he suddenly looked just like Zach. "No, Cammie. Don't. Come with me, not her," he said.

"Cammie! Listen to me! That's not Zach! That's G-"

Suddenly, I woke up. My dream had been cut off and it had seemed so real. I took a deep breath and couldn't believe that I had been so close to learning who the boy was in the black sweatshirt. I knew that when you slept, your mind was more awake than usual. Your mind also processed things faster that you would when you were awake, and it also could figure things out faster.

I finally looked around me and saw it was a dark room. I slowly figured out that I was tied up to chair. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the moon was in the sky. I tilted my head, looking for anything, but there was nothing. I groaned and continued sitting there.

Suddenly, I heard voices above me. "She's in there," a girl's voice said.

"Good, this will make our job easier," another girl said.

"What do you want me to do?" a man's deep voice whispered.

"Stand guard. We'll get her out," the second girl said.

I looked up and saw the roof was slowly being lifted. I saw the two girls slowly slide down on ropes and I saw that one of them was Alex. Alex ran over to me and quickly cut off all the ropes. She helped me up and I noticed I couldn't feel my legs. I swallowed in pain and I felt Alex wrap my arm on her shoulders and carry me over to the ropes. Alex grabbed on and so did I and we were quickly brought up. The rope was tossed back down and the other girl grabbed onto it.

"She's gone!" A man's voice yelled from nowhere. I looked down and saw the one girl was fighting someone, the man who had just yelled.

The man next to me and Alex turned and looked at us. "Alex, you know where to go," he said quickly. "I'll stay behind and help Sarah out of here." I quickly understood that the one girl was Sarah and this man was Lance, her husband.

Alex nodded her head and was quickly jumping off the side of the building. She stopped right before she jumped and looked at me. "You're not going to run off are you?" she asked.

"Not certain," I told her.

Alex shrugged and jumped off the building and I followed her. I landed in a bunch of hay and Alex coughed. She climbed out and started running off into another direction. I followed her. She took a sharp turn and jumped into the back of a car. She looked at me and I got in with her.

"What's going on?" I whispered to her.

"The Circle of Cavan captured you, Cammie. We all saved you and now we're waiting for Lance to get back here and drive the car. He'll be here in five, four, three, two, one," Alex said. I heard the car turn on and we were driving off.

Alex and I sat up and saw Lance was sitting there, alone. "Where's Sarah?" Alex asked.

"Captured," Lance said grimly.

"Oh," Alex said quietly and she sat down in her seat.

I didn't exactly care too much about Sarah, until Lance said something important. "Cameron, I know you don't care, but Sarah knows the same exact things your father did. Now they want more people than you and your mother."

"My mom?" I asked.

"Of course. They're planning on torturing her too," Lance said simply.

I nodded my head and looked over at Alex. "Do you know who the boy was?" I asked her.

She looked at me and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Cammie. I can't remember his name. I actually suffered from amnesia when Blackthorne came because I hit my head during a mission. Let's just say, I barely remember an entire year of my life," she told me.

"Oh," I said sadly.

My life was so confusing at the moment. Knowing that Sarah was captured and everyone she knew was going to be tortured(Alex and Lance). And knowing that I and my mom were wanted to torture until my dad said everything he knew. The Circle of Cavan had a bigger chance of what they wanted now, and this wasn't good.

Then it all came quickly to me. "Alex, do you know what happened when you were hit on the head?" I asked her quietly.

She looked at me, confused. Then she paused and gasped. "That boy! He…He hit me on the head!"

"You have to remember his name!" I said to her.

"I…I…I can't!" she said putting her hand on her head.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ... I'm kidding. It was horrid. Anywho, who thinks they knew who the boy in the black sweatshirt is? Can you guess? Can ya?...**


End file.
